Jupiter
Jupiter '''is one of the Heavenly Realm's Gods that passes through the Human Realm when Ultio R opens the portal. He is the leader of the greco-roman pantheon. Appearance Zeus/Jupiter has the appearance of an extremely well built large man with tanned skin and flowing white beard and hair. He wears a maroon colored toga tied with a black sash. Personality Zeus is, like the other Heavenly Realm gods, heavily prideful. Like Beelzebub, the former Master of the Heavenly Realm, Zeus craves and revels worship as he demanded that Samuel Rosinante and his team worship and praise him while he's destroying South Korea to turn it into a new Olympus. He's shown to hold some distaste towards Odin and his descendant, as he attempted to kill Anna for borrowing the power of Thor, Odin's son, which may be attributed to his position as authority over the Greek god pantheon. Zeus is a tremendously sadistic individual. He joined in the destruction of the humans as he pelted the people with lightning bolts. His attempted rape of Anna as well as his past history of such acts of debauchery is a clear display of this, as well as his twisted pleasure in devouring the limbs of Seo Han-Ryang and brutalizing him with his attacks. He's also shown to be lustful, easily distracted by women, even with the presence of wife. His attempted rape of Anna also proved him to be a hypocrite, as he chided the Jade Emperor for fooling around with women despite him doing the same. He's also to an extent intimidated by wife, Hera. However, Zeus also respects those who he are strong. For example, he gives his respect for Han Dae-Wi, Jade Emperor's successor, for making him kneel with Gravity Manipulation despite only receiving his wisdom and not his physical power, in the process acknowledging him as King of Humans. History Jupiter has apparently had a past filled with debauchery and cheating that has left him in bad terms with his wife, Hera Plot Ragnarok Arc When Ultio R opened the portal to the Heavenly Realm, Jupiter was one of the many Gods to come through. Upon arrrival, he immediately began to chide the weakened Okhwang by accusing him of flirting with a human. He then took to the sky and began throwing down lightning bolts upon the land, seemingly for no reason other than to wreak havoc. After laying waste to many cities with his lightning bolts, he observes many of the Humans that competed in the G.O.H. World Championships. He comes down from space and causes the entire Nox ship to come crashing down to earth. He then instantly kills all of the competitors present other than Samuel Rosinante and Anna. Observing the Borrowed Powers within Samuel and Anna, he prepares to rape Anna before the Gods of the Second Heavenly Realm show up, including his wife, Hera. He then begins a fight with Kim Doo-Shik which ultimately results in Doo-Shik getting punched to China, knocking him out. Jupiter then declares South Korea to be New Olympus before stomping his feet and sending everyone in South Korea and neighboring countries into the air. He then gets into a fight with Hui Mo-Ri who despite being limbless, still manages to do a good amount of damage to Jupiter before getting defeated. Seo Han-Ryang then steps in and engages Jupiter so that the Judges and Park Mu-Bong have time to escape. Han-Ryang works with Hui to take on Jupiter which results in him getting his arm bitten off and eaten by him. Han-Ryang then reveals that there was a grenade in the arm Jupiter just ate, which detonates and knocks out one of his teeth. He quickly defeats Han-Ryang and a returned Doo-Shik before pursuing the weakened Okhwang in hopes of gaining his power. Romario Traviola desperately tries to hold him back but is quickly killed before Jupiter once again defeats Han-Ryang. Xiao Chen then steps in and attempts to hold him back as Okhwang crawls away. Before he can kill her however, Han Dae-Wi appears to stop him. Okhwang gave his life to revive Dae-Wi and gift him with Wisdom of the Sage, giving Dae-Wi enough strength to take Jupiter on. Using a combination of gravity to weaken Jupiter and Strong Force to vaporize the upper half of his body, Dae-Wi manages to kill him, even after he summoned his strongest lightning spear. Even in death, Jupiter still grabs onto Dae-Wi in an attempt to stop him so that his brothers and sisters can kill him. Dae-Wi finally uses a combination of Full Contact Karate and the Jade Emperor's powers to completely destroy Jupiter's body. Abilities As one of the trio of gods leading the greek gods, Jupiter is an extremely powerful deity with the other gods exclaiming shock and surprise that Han Dae-Wi was able to defeat him, even though the human had the Sage's Wisdom. '''Superhuman Strength: Like his son Heracles, Jupiter also exhibited superhuman strength beyond even strongest of humans. He easily punched Kim Doo-Shik from Korea to Shanghai, China, carving through the entire sea and the ground in the way, knocking him out temporarily. While colliding punches with the Bishop Xiao Chen, he obliterated her entire limbs with each punch and even when Han-Dae Wi blocked his punch upon gaining the Sage's Wisdom, the shock wave blew back all the other people around them. Later he showed the ability to stand and move in a gravitational field magnified to x1000 when Han Dae-Wi used the Sage's Wisdom to multiply gravity, although Zeus was initially forced to his knees when the latter used it without warning. Superhuman Endurance: Even without his head and reduced to mere bones, Zeus can still attack his opponent that required Han-Dae Wi to destroy the god's entire body to defeat him once and for all. He also showed no reaction from having the skin on his forearm burned off to his muscle tissues from summoning and brandishing Thunder Breaker to use against Han-Dae. Superhuman Durability: Zeus has shown to be extremely durable, as he registered no feeling from being repeatedly assailed by Kim Doo-Shik, despite the latter's dominance in strength as a Six member. He is not invulnerable, however, as Seo Han-Ryang's grenade was able to knock out one of his teeth. Zeus managed to endure Seo Han-Ryang's Pumba Zero Stance 'Panhandler' which was the Six member's ultimate technique that tore up the ground between them into a large fissure with only a large bruise on his torso. Though Han Dae-Wi's strong force is enough to incinerate his body to the bones. Levitation: Zeus can levitate himself in the air without the need of wings or external help. He can extend this ability to other objects, such as the ground, as demonstrated when he lifted the entire continent of Asia by merely stamping his foot. Electrokinesis: As the God of the Sky, Zeus can generate and control electricity. He usually manifests this ability as lightning, not unlike Jin Mo-Ri's thunderbolt skill with Kinto-Un. He has been stated to have absolute authority over this ability. He also seen taking a strand of hair from his beard and turning it into a lightning bolt capable of killing an entire continent of humans. Superhuman Speed: '''Zeus is incredibly fast, to a degree where members of The Six can barely intercept (and in cases, fail to) his assaults. He has been able to instantly tear off the arm of Six members who were helpless against his charge. Divine Techniques *Godspeed: This technique grants Zeus super speed to a point where he is barely visible even to an refined superhuman such as Kim Doo-Shik. In his first seen use, he uses it to appear instantly behind Kim Doo-Shik before the latter could react. *Thunder Hammer: Zeus hit his opponent in a manner not unlike to hammering a nail. The electricity Zeus emitted while using this technique is red. *Thunder Soccer: Zeus stamps on his enemy with an energized stomp. *Ultimate: Thunder Breaker''': Zeus summons his most powerful lightning from the sky to his hand and use it to destroy the enemy before him. He describes it as his spear as it's as long as a pole-arm and the heat it gives off is strong enough to incinerate the skin on Zeus' forearm. Trivia *Like many other characters in this series, Zeus' design changes between chapters without explanation, likely a design error. for example, his Toga was depicted as maroon coloured in his debut, but changed into white/grey in later chapters. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Strength Group Category:Deceased